how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wedding Bride
The Wedding Bride is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season of How I Met Your Mother. The episode was written by Stephen Lloyd and directed by Pamela Fryman. It first aired on May 17, 2010. Plot Summary Tony's movie, The Wedding Bride, is released. It turns out to be based entirely around the wedding between Ted and Stella and Tony's involvement. However, in the movie, Ted is a villian and Tony is a hero. The gang all see the movie and reflect upon it. Synopsis Ted discusses with his children how everyone in their thirties tends to have "baggage," which then manifests itself in Ted's mind when he discovers it, and labeled baggage is shown onscreen. He talks about dating a girl named Royce who seems to have no baggage, despite several false starts in his apartment. The gang discuss their own baggage; even Marshall has baggage - he is just too nice and trusting. Ted then sees a new movie called The Wedding Bride with Royce and discovers it is based on his relationship with Stella and was written by Tony, the man Stella left him for, and his character, "Jed Mosely," is portrayed in a negative light (and one of the actors is even heard to call him "Ted Mosby" at the end of the film). He points out several of the aspects which were initially romantic, but twisted so that he comes off as a jerk. Royce also helps him realize that he has his own baggage: being left at the altar. His friends also tell him that he should tell Royce the truth, but Ted believes he can ignore it despite the movie becoming the 5th highest grossing movie of all time. Ted becomes angry and upset as the movie goes on to become a hit, and when Royce's friends talk about going to see the film again he finally snaps and walks out on her. Marshall ultimately helps him cope with it, reminding Ted that he is fundamentally a nice guy. Ted rushes to the cinema where Royce is again watching the film and admits the film was based on his being left at the altar. He kisses Royce in front of the screen displaying a kiss scene from The Wedding Bride and takes her back to his apartment for pancakes. Royce then reveals her "baggage" - left at the altar three times, has a gambling addiction, and shares a bed with her brother. Ted then asks her to leave. Continuity *The fictional movie The Wedding Bride is first mentioned in As Fast As She Can. The website and theatrical poster for the said movie was also displayed in the episode. *The movie version of Stella (Malin Åkerman) is seen in an arcade which resembles Kiddie Fun Land. In Miracles, Ted proposes to the real Stella in an arcade. *The movie version of Stella could be seen wearing the same dress that the real Stella wore in Shelter Island. *In the trailer, Jed Mosely is said to be "such a douchebag." This refers to his real-life counterpart, Ted, who was on several occasions called a "douche" himself, such as in Mosbius Designs and Robots Versus Wrestlers. *Both Robin and Ted display their habit of saluting phrases that sound like military ranks (such as "Major Baggage"), as first seen in Slapsgiving. *The episode flashbacks to Ted's proposal in Miracles, Ted's two-minute date with Stella in Ten Sessions, Ted and Stella kissing on the couch in Do I Know You?, and Ted fetching Tony and her daughter, Ted finding Stella's farewell note in his room on the wedding day, and Tony and Stella together on the barge all from Shelter Island. *The notion of a person having a "but..." was previously discussed in Little Boys. *Barney has always had an issue with women in their 30s. This was shown previously in Little Boys, Intervention, and Zoo or False. *''The Stinsons'' introduced the fact that Barney sees films' intended antagonists as protagonists, as he does here in saying that The Wedding Bride got everything right about Stella's relationship with Ted, both the intended antagonist and his best friend. *While with Royce and her friends, Jed Mosley's similarities with Ted surfaced, including the butterfly tattoo from Wait For It, the red cowboy boots from Everything Must Go, Ted over-pronouncing "encyclopedia" from Intervention, and Ted's battle with the goat from The Leap. *"Baby Doll" was previously used by Barney in Girls Versus Suits -- i.e., "Drop the act, baby doll! Daddy's home!" Ted also says "I'm back, baby doll!" upon both of his drunken returns to MacLaren's in The Pineapple Incident. *Future Ted censors a dirty word used by Barney by using "Kiss" instead. He's done this for his children in How Lily Stole Christmas with the word "Grinch," in How I Met Everyone Else with the word "Sandwich," in Murtaugh with the word "Stuff," and in Bagpipes with the word "Bagpipes." *The episode also reveals Tony's last name, Grafanello, which has never been mentioned since his debut in Season 4. *Towards the end, several of the women in the background are carrying baggage that say "Slept With Barney." *Robin mentions the propaganda footage of Kim Jong-il riding a horse, which she first noted in the episode The Front Porch as part of a Korean channel that often defeats her network in the ratings. *In this episode Robin complains about Marshall being "too nice" because he helped some people rob an apartment, mistakenly thinking he was helping them move. However, in Murtaugh she herself did the same thing with Barney. Gallery Memorable Quotes "You can't treat New York City like it's the small, friendly, crime-free, inbred, backwoods, po-dunk, cow-tipping, Minnesota hickville where you grew up!" :—'Robin' Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Barney alludes to Sesame Street and the character Big Bird, by describing a place where Marshall's overt geniality is normal as a street where a giant yellow bird lives. *Ted mentions Adolf Hitler during the bar scene with Royce and her friends. *According to Robin, North Korean leader Kim Jong-il ranked The Wedding Bride as his second favorite movie. *Instead of seeing The Wedding Bride, Marshall states that he wanted to watch Avatar again. *Marshall said that he thought that the movie Spaceballs was about him. *The "baggages" in the background include being a fan of the Chicago Cubs and believing that Elvis Presley is still alive. Music *Features music from Love Actually by Craig Armstrong (mostly used in the movie The Wedding Bride). Other Notes *Overall, this is the one hundred and eleventh episode. *Guest Malin Akerman can also be seen with Josh Radnor in his 2010 directorial debut, Happythankyoumoreplease. Reception Donna Bowman of The A.V. Club rated the episode grade B-.http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-wedding-bride,41251/ Amanda Sloane Murray of IGN.com gave the episode a grade of 9.3. She stated that the concept of a romantic comedy within a romantic comedy was a challenge for the writers, given the task of creating a fictional movie for the episode and casting actors who have themselves played characters in romantic comedies.http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/109/1090709p1.html References See also External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 5